Love could happpen to you Messer
by brown-eyed cutie production55
Summary: This story is mainly about danny and lindsay's journey to their wedding, and I think it has its hilarious moments! p.s. I took this title from mac's statment to danny once. You see if you read it. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Love could happen to you, Messer

Rated: K

This is told in Danny's point of view.

Today was the day. The day that would define the rest of my life. On this defining day, I couldn't find the right outfit. Not to sound like a chick, but I can't look bad on the day I'm gonna propose to the woman I love. Today took **a lot **of preparation. Today at work, I almost killed flack for almost tellin'.

**Flashback**

" So what plan did you decide on?" Flack asked as he went through case papers with me in my office. I was stuck in the lab doing case files, while Lindsay was out interrogating a suspect with Sheldon.

" I'm going to take out to that new place Isabella de la Amour and then after that I figured we could go to this quiet rose garden, and I'd propose to her there." Don chuckled.

" Well Messer, this isn't like you."

" What? Like what?" I asked sorta offended.

" You know. All romantic, wanna ' sweep her of her feet, gone with the wind' stuff. Don't became a softly man, It'll blow your rep." Don teased with a sip of his coffee.

" You wanna be funny huh? Well, you ain't gonna ruin my good mood. I'm telling the woman I love I want to marry her, and you can't say anything to bring me down." I declared.

" I'll tell you this, when mac first put you two together I thought you'd hate each other forever. She's a girl from a quiet country town, and you the loud mouth Italian from Staten Island. Never pictured this, man. Not in a million years." Don scuffed in disbelief.

. "Nether did I man.Since the day I met Montana, everything seemed to change. She makes me think more, and changes my view of things. I don't have such a cynical, and sarcastic look at everything. She made me better."

" You got it bad dude. Lindsay better say yes, she got you bent outta shape like this." I laughed taking a sip of my coffee.

" Lindsay better say yes to what?" A voice that sounded a little bit to familiar to me. Flack turned around to see lindsay's face and I spit out my coffee.

" Umm. Better say yes to…" I franticly looked around the room for an exuse. I saw a piece of cake on the table and picked it up.

" To having a slice of this uhh… chocolate cake I baked you. Flack liked it." I looked to Flack for backup. Takin' the hint, he said,

" Yup! He's a great baker. The next martha stewart." He exclaimed with a fake exspression. I looked at him like " What?!"

I looked back to Lindsay and I handed it to her. I smiled sheepishly. " Surprise." She gave me a really weird look and took it.

" Um… thank you."

" So what did you find out?" I said changing the subject.

" Well, I found out that Tayla Kelly was not one of the shooters, but the gun we found her handprints on was not the murder weapon." I began to get back into the work mode, so I ushered her back to the lab and glared at don before I left the break room. By the look on his face, he was scared of the putcome of his almost slip.

**End of Flashback**

Now I'm back in my apartment checking my look before I leave. I decided to wear my blue button down shirt

with black dress pants and my black boots. I grab my keys, jacket and the orchids I bought for Montana, and look in the mirror.

" Okay Messer," I tell myself, " Get it together. Your Daniel Anthony Messer. You can do dis'. You love her. So get out that door, and as flack said, be gone with the wind." I shut the door and went to get the woman of my dreams.


	2. waiting is torterous!

Lindsay's point of view

Waiting in my apartment for Danny to show up for our " special date" as he called it (not telling me where we were going), was grueling ! I was so nervous as to what we were going to do.

He seemed so anxious about it all day. First with the whole cake thing, which I did NOT get, and then there was the scene with Danny, Sid and Stella!

**Flashback**

I had just processed Christopher Gage's ( Tayla Kelly's boyfriend) clothes. And I headed to the morgue to check out what Sid gathered about her cause of death. When I arrived, I could her that Danny and Stella were already there. Before I had a chance to enter I heard my name.

" Lindsay is a lucky girl I'll tell you that. What your'e going to do is going to mean a lot to her." I heard Stella say.

" Don't make me blush iight?" Danny teased.

" The last time I did something like this romantic for my wife it was in 1976 while Mr. Gerald Ford was in office." Sid stated. I heard them laugh.

" Sid, your to much. I have no idea why Millie puts up with you. Or why Lindsay puts up with you." Stella said. I made this my time to enter.

" I don't know why I put up with him either." They acted as if they had just seen me murder Tayla Kelly myself!

" Lindsay!" Danny jumped. He tried to regain himself after his Scooby-do jump and leaned his hand on the autopsy table.

"When, did uh... you get here?" He asked laughing nervously.

" Not long ago, but you might want to stop violating ms. Kelly, she's been through enough." Danny looked confused as to what I was saying. Stella seemed to realize, because she covered her mouth with her hands.

" Danny!" she burst out with laughter. She pointed to his hand. He looked down and his hand was right on Tayla Kelly's ' breast! . He quickly snatched his hand away, his face beat red. I stifled a laugh under my breathe.

" Good going Messer." Stella said.

" Hey! It could've happened to anyone alright? Leave me alone." He said pouting, that cute angry pout he has. I went over and did the thing he hated. I grabbed his cheeks with my hands and pinched them.

" Aww, don't be a baby just because you groped a dead body." I jerked away from me and I giggled.

"So Sid, what's the COD?" Stella said changing the topic.

" It's actually rather interesting. She died of internal bleeding."

" But she had strangle marks on her neck." Lindsay said confused.

" Yes, but I found little sharp objects in her stomach, which cut a vital blood line and she bled to death."

" So somebody wanted a little revenge after she died. Now we gotta find who." Said Stella.

" Thanks a lot Sid."

**End of Flashback**

This whole entire case, was confusing and we can't seem to tie up loose ends. I spoke to Tayla's mother and she was really torn up. Tayla seemed like the perfect young girl. Young, athletic, an Astudent, going to Harvard on a scholarship, a loving boyfriend, great family but what happened? Who would put sharp objects in her stomach? But I decided not to focus on work now. Tonight is about me and Danny. As if on cue, my buzzer on my intercom buzzed.

" Who is it?" I said into the intercom

" Your beautiful , handsome courtier Daniel Messer." Danny said with a fake british accent.

" come on up Sir Cheesy." I joked. I buzzed him up, and when I opened my door there he was. He looked gorgeous. A casual but dressy outfit fit him perfectly. His dogtags hung from his neck and he couldn't be sexier. He could've looked better if his jaw wasn't all the way to his feet.

" Lindsay, you look.." He tried to regain the ability to speak.

"absouletly perfect." I blush 3 shades o red. I wore a white silk, strapless dress. I had a shawl that went around my shoulders and white modest heels. I did my hair down, straight, with little curls with a sparkly clip.

" Thank you. You look perfect yourself." I say. He moved closer to me and handed me my favorite flowers. I gasp.

" But you look like an angel." He said sweetly with intense eyes and gently kissed me. He pulled back and smiled at me.

" Shall we go to you're your special, surprise evening my angel?" He said offering his arm to me. I grabbed my purse and took his arm.

" We shall." I said smiling. With a step out that door, I knew somehow it would change our relationship forever.


	3. the perfect moment ruined

Danny's point of view.

P.S. sorry for the constant POV changing, but goes with my theme. Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot going on and my computer was acting up. So, enjoy though!

Lindsay looked absolutely beautiful. She never looked better. Okay, that's not completely true, but you get my point. On the drive there I was so nervous, (amazing for me, who never gets like dis') I hardly talked. I was just sitting there rehearsing in my mind how I was going to ask her. When I finally tore my attention to her, she looked like she was lost in thought.

"Linds?" I said. She didn't seem to hear me. I took one hand off the steering wheel for a minute and tapped her.

"Lindsay. Earth to Lindsay." She snapped out of it looking dazed.

" What?"

"What?!" I laugh. "You went all 'E.T. phone home' on me! You ok?" She gives a slight laugh.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking about Tayla Kel..." I immediately cut her off.

"No, no no. Im a stop you right there. Tonight is your relaxin. Not thinking about this case. I know you are taken' this case very personally, but don't let it take over your mind day and night." She was letting it take more than her mind, it was physically too. She would be too tired to go out, because she'd be up all night looking through case files. Or she'd get extreme migraines. Once Mac had to send her home! Tonight, I just wanted it to be about us and for her to have fun. And to say yes.

"I know. Thank you. Tonight should be about us. Where are we going anyway?"

"That is for me to know, and you to find out right about… now." I said as we pulled into the entrance of the restaurant. Lindsay gasped.

"Danny! Isabella De La Amour! This is so wonderful!" She exclaimed. I smirked. _'Oh, yeah Messer. You hit it outta the park.' _ A man came up to our car and I gave him the keys to park the car. Before I walked over to Lindsay's side of the car I whispered to the valet,

"Listen, I'm a cop, about 100 pounds more than you, and I carry a gun. Steal my car, you won't have legs." Leaving the boy terrified, I went to escort Lindsay. Inside the woman took it to our table. It was exactly how I asked. 2 lit candles, rose peddles on the table, and a bottle of Wine.

"Danny." Lindsay awed. She looked at me with sparkles in her eyes.

"You like it?" I asked, knowing very well she did.

"Like it? I love it! This is so sweet." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed me. I smiled. We sat down and the waiter poured our drinks, and took our orders.

"How did you pull this off?" She asked.

"I know people." She raised her eyebrow.

"What? I do. You act like I don't have connections."

"You do, but the type of connections we could get shot over." She teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you recognize this wine?" I said nodding to the wine. She looked confused and she picked up the bottle. As she read the label I saw a smile creep onto her face.

"2003 Chateau Suzanne." She said. (From the episode "A Daze of Wine of Roaches. Season 3 episode 19)

"Do you remember?"

"Do I remember? How could I forget! I had to touch a roach, and then the crawl up my leg later that day." She quivered with disgust.

"Ok. Montana, I don't wanna loose my appetite." She giggled. She raised her glass.

"To great wine and the disgusting roaches that brought us even closer." We clicked our glasses together. The night was going perfect. Just the way I planned. Lindsay had no idea what I was going to do, and the best she was going to be completely surprised. We ate our food, and we were talking and laughing when the woman singing said,

"This song is dedicated to the most beautiful woman in the world to me, Lindsay." Then she began to sing Montana's favorite song. (Kelly Clarkson, a Moment like This.)

Lindsay covered her mouth with her hand.

"Danny." She whispered. I smiled and rose from my chair and held out my hand.

"Can I have this dance?"

"But you don't dance." She pointed out.

"For you I can." She smiled and we went to the dance floor. As she swayed in my arms, I couldn't help but get a little nervous." _'Pull it together Danny. Just ask her! Don't be a punk. If you can interrogate rapists and murders all day, you can ask her to marry you.' _I told myself. I took a deep breath and went for the kill. I whispered in her ear,

"Lindsay, you know I love you. I've never loved anyone like this. I was always, 'Danny Messer. Chases anythin' in a skirt.' But when I met you, and got to know you, I got this new side to me. I wasn't the forever bachelor, but I got dis' romantic, loving part of me. You complete me Lindsay Elaine Monroe." She looked up at me, tears welling in her eyes.

"I wanna be a one woman man and your it." I got down on one knee, and took her hands in mine.

"Lindsay, will you…" Just then my pager beeped. _'No! Not now!'_ My head screamed. It was an urgent page from Mac. I sighed.

"Lindsay, I'm so sorry but…" Then her pager beeped.

"Don't be sorry, we both got to go." She said. She grabbed her purse, I paid and we got in my car and headed to the crime scene. The perfect moment ruined, and I'll never get it back.


	4. the perfect moment renewed

Lindsay's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. Danny was proposing to me. Now all the pieces fit together. Why he was anxious, why everyone was acting weird, and why he took me somewhere so special! He is so sweet! He even got our wine. I hate that work interrupted me waking up tomorrow as Mrs. Danny Messer- to-be. I'm going to kill Mac. The drive to the crime scene was quiet. It seemed like Danny was really disappointed. I don't blame him. He spent all week planning this special night, and it was spoiled.

"Danny," I began softly, "I'm really flattered by tonight, but-" I stopped myself, seeing how this sounded like a break up speech and tried to start over.

"I mean, what you were trying to do was really sweet, and it's kind of sorry that you didn't get to finish." I laugh nervously. Danny looks at me, mortified and embarrassed. I slap my forehead.

"Ok, that didn't come out right either. What I am meaning to say is,"

"You don't have to say anything Lindsay." he said with a dull tone.

"No, I have to. I didn't mean any of those things. I would've said"

"We don't have time for this!" He said his voicing growing louder.

"Yes we do!" I yelled back.

"No we don't! We're here!" He said stopping the car. I finally realized we were at an old plane warehouse where they usually take passengers on rides. He got out and slammed the car door.

'_**Man, I really blew it.**_**'** When I arrived to where Stella, and the rest of the team was I saw the victim. It was a man lying on his stomach, bleeding from the mouth. He was next to one of the planes in the warehouse. Peyton was crouched down to his side and examining his body.

"Lindsay I'm so sorry I ruined you and Danny's night." Stella apologized.

"It's okay Stell."

"I tried to tell Mac, but you know him." Stella said rolling her eyes.

"Don't I know." Said Peyton. I chuckled and Stella excitedly grabbed my arm.

"So, what did you say? Where's the ring?"

"Oh. Stella. He didn't get to ask me. We were called in. And I ruined everything with my big mouth. He'll probably never ask me to marry him again." I grumble. Stella sympathetically pats my arm.

"Internal bleeding." Peyton announced. Stella looks baffled.

"What? Isn't there a bullet in the back of his neck?"

"Yes, but that didn't kill him. You can tell he died of internal bleeding by this," she opened up his shirt and showed red blood splotches in his body.

"I'll check it out to make sure." She said her English accent thick.

"I'll go talk to the one who found him. A co- worker of our vic. See what he knows." Stella said.

I started to take pictures when Danny, came up behind me and said, "I'll be right back." I looked up to say alright, but he was already gone. As I continued to take photos, about 5 minutes later Stella came back.

"Hey Linds, remember you said Danny will never ask you again?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure about that?" I looked up from my camera, and Stella pointed to the sky. A plane was circling in the sky spelling something.

MONTANA WILL YOU MARRY ME? M y breath caught in my throat, I was so stunned. I smiled, starting to cry. When the plane came down, and Danny was walking down the runway, I ran into his arms almost making him fall. I kissed him passionately.

"Yes, Danny Messer. I will marry you! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I exclaim. He just gives me that goofy happy grin, and twirls me around. The CSI team starts to clap and hoot and holler. When he puts me down, he pulls a ring box out exposing the most beautiful diamond ring I've ever seen. He slips it on my finger, and tears spill out my eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't ask me again, after all I said." She scoffs.

"I know you babble when you're nervous. Didn't bother me. The all powerful Danny Messer. Nothin' could stop me from askin' you to be mine. I love you." I kiss him again.

"I love you to Danny. Forever."


	5. AN! Urgent! Pleaze Read!

Hello, faithful viewers! I'm really trying to write more often, my mom was worried that I wouldn't focus on my school work, but I will keep writing AND do school work! I'm adding a murder mystery angle in this fiction, and I think you will find it really interesting! It involves the Tayla Kelly murder. Later on in this story, if you review (PLEASE DO!!!) you can try and guess who killed her. I think it'll be a lot fun! Plus, there's **A LOT** more in store for Danny and Lindsay, and it will keep you guessing and interested. So keep on reading, and Enjoy!

Love,

Brown-Eyed Cutie Production55


End file.
